


Danger in Misunderstandings

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Dirty Talk, Engagement, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Remix, Rimming, Smut, Top Charlie Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie’s been distant and Draco knows just what to offer his boyfriend to keep him satisfied, but can he really go through with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger in Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Danger in Frustration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367559) by [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene). 



> Written for the 2016 [Harry Potter Rare Pair Cliche Fest](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hprarecliche). This story was a remix of the incredible [Danger in Frustration](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3367559) written by the lovely [Gracerene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene). Many thanks to my beta [Llaeyro](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro) for her help with this fiction!

x-x-x-x

Draco finds himself glancing at the time again as he paces back and forth in the living room. Charlie should be home any minute now and Draco can’t imagine how he is going to confront Charlie about his discovery today.

The day began normally enough. Charlie informed him, over coffee, that he would be gone most of the morning to the Burrow. Apparently Molly was complaining that she hadn’t had enough time with her son and wanted to have a nice meal together. That was just fine by Draco, as he had a ton of errands to run in Diagon Alley. Of course, all went south fairly quickly when Draco ran into Molly outside of Gringotts and she inquired how Charlie was doing as she hadn’t seem him in ages. When Draco asked about their get together this morning, Molly looked confused and said they didn’t have plans until next week.

The rest of his shopping was a blur and now he finds himself making a holes in the carpet as he anxiously waits for Charlie’s return. The sound of the door startles Draco and he drops the book he was trying, but failing, to distract himself with.

“Draco, you home?” Charlie’s cheerful voice echoes through their flat.

“In here!” Draco replies, forcing his voice to be calm.

Charlie enters the living room with a huge grin and grabs Draco by the arms before pulling him into a massive hug.

“Everything alright?” Draco asks, his voice muffled into Charlie’s broad shoulder.

“More than alright! I just had a wonderful meeting and received some amazing news!” Charlie beams, hands still tightly clasped on Draco’s arms.

“With your mother?” Draco inquires, a lump forming in his throat.

A look of confusion briefly passes over Charlie’s face before he begins to nod distractedly.

“Ah, yes. A really good time with Mum and all.”

Draco feels his stomach twist and he moves towards the kitchen. He wants to turn around and accuse him of lying but is terrified of what Charlie’s response will be. Maybe, if he’s being honest with himself, he doesn’t want to know the truth.

“Dinner’s nearly ready, we should eat.”

Draco’s escape is thwarted as strong arms snake behind him and pull him close against Charlie’s chest.

“Later, let’s eat later.”

Draco’s heart pounds in his chest and he is sure Charlie must be able to feel the wild beating beneath his hands. His thoughts fly a mile a minute as he wonders why Charlie would lie about seeing his mother, and what or who could have put him in such a great mood.

“I missed you today, you know?” Charlie’s hot breath brushes against the shell of Draco’s ear, “I hate when we don’t get to spend our days off together.”

Draco instinctively shivers from the sensation and curses his sensitive ears as he tries to find a way to get the truth from Charlie.

“So what exactly has you in such a great mood?” Draco asks lightly, hoping his voice doesn’t betray his feelings.

Charlie nuzzles his nose behind Draco’s ear and breathes in deeply.

“Oh you’ll find out soon enough, I’ve got some great things planned for us.”

Charlie’s voice is so sincere, and his proximity intoxicating, Draco feels the tight grip in his chest loosen a bit. Charlie has plans for the two of them, plans he intends to share with Draco. Surely his secretive nature must be something beneficial for the both of them. Maybe a surprise trip Draco ponders with excitement. 

Charlie slowly spins Draco around and stares at the other man, his eyes alight with joy and excitement. Charlie’s thumb brushes against Draco’s cheek, as the other hand slides into his blonde hair, and Draco finds himself smiling back despite himself.

Charlie’s happiness is contagious and soon Draco finds his own fears subsiding as he lets himself get pulled into a lingering and passionate kiss. Charlie’s eyes shine with merriment as he nips at Draco’s lower lip and pulls them into their bedroom. Calloused fingers make quick work of unbuttoning Draco’s shirt as Charlie sucks on the sensitive spot right at the juncture of Draco’s neck and shoulder. Draco can feel arousal pool into the pit of his stomach and he hurriedly helps Charlie remove his shirt, taking a brief moment to appreciatively rub his palms over Charlie’s broad shoulders and chest. 

Draco’s prick fills with blood as it strains against his wool trousers, aching for Charlie’s touch. Luckily for Draco, Charlie only pauses for a moment, flashing Draco a devilish grin before he yanks off his trousers and pants in one go and pushes him back onto the bed. Draco flushes as Charlie’s gaze roams over his body with an approving glint in his eye; six months later and one look from Charlie can still make Draco blush like the virgin he is.

Charlie drops to his knees, never breaking eye contact, and breathes over Draco’s aching cock, lips barely brushing the tip. Draco bites his lip to contain himself but a desperate sound escapes all the same. A pulse of pre-cum spills from the head of his cock and Charlie’s hot tongue flicks out to lap it away, yet he makes no move to further touch Draco’s leaking prick. As Charlie lowers his head to gently nuzzle at his cock, nose tortuously caressing his tightly drawn balls, Draco decides to give in and beg.

“Charlie, please… I need it…”

“What exactly do you need,” Charlie’s deep voice playfully teases.

Draco lets out a pitiful moan as his face flushes pink and he shakes his head.

“Come on Draco, you’ll have to tell me, you’ll have to ask for it.”

“Mmm, your mouth… Please, Charlie, suck me, please.”

“As you wish,” Charlie smiles against Draco’s throbbing cock.

Draco gasps as Charlie swallows him down in one go, sucking hard and fast while holding the base in one hand. The sensation is astounding and Draco begins to thrash against the bed, gripping the sheets with his hands, as he feels his orgasm approaching embarrassingly sooner than he would like. Charlie must be able to sense Draco’s desperation for he eases off with a rough flick of his tongue.

“Turn over,” Charlie commands, his voice rough with want.

Draco quickly obeys, his entire body now trembling with need.

“Good,” Charlie preens, “Now get on your knees… that’s right.”

Draco senses the usual self-consciousness creep in as he keeps his head lowered, ass on display for his boyfriend, but desire outweighs his fears and he keeps himself still even as he feels Charlie’s gaze burn through him.

“Look at your tight little ass, Merlin you’re so hot!”

The words are like fuel to the lust already burning in Draco’s groin and his cock throbs in sympathy at the words. He is nearly ready to beg again when he feels Charlie’s hot breath over his opening. The first touch of his tongue is electrifying and Draco moans as he unconsciously pushes his ass further towards Charlie’s face. Charlie’s tongue traces around the rim before earnestly lapping at his hole. Draco’s cock is steadily leaking now and he rocks against Charlie, longing for a deeper sensation. Charlie complies and begins to thrust his tongue as far as he can into Draco’s quivering hole. 

The heat is building and Draco wants Charlie more than ever. Would it be so terrible if Draco were to lose his virginity tonight? It’s far from the first time the thought has passed through Draco’s mind but tonight feels different somehow. The longing has grown undeniably strong and Draco’s lust is beginning to overtake his reason. He imagines how it would feel to have Charlie seated deeply inside him and nearly comes at the thought. In a haze he reaches over their bedside table, ready to open the top drawer and grab the lube out when Charlie roughly swats his hand away.

“What are you doing?” Draco asks, taken aback from Charlie’s quick reaction.

“Don’t go in there,” Charlie pants sounding flustered.

“What’s wrong? I was just going to get the lube.”

“It’s fine, just leave it. We don’t need lube.” 

Draco feels suddenly wrongfooted and turns over to face Charlie, confusion clouding his face as he wonders what exactly Charlie is hiding from him. He is ready to investigate further when Charlie leans over and and captures Draco’s mouth in a vigorous kiss.

“I want you so badly, Draco.”

Charlie’s eyes are fever bright with passion and as his hands lower to remove his own tight jeans and pants. Draco decides to worry about the rest later.

Charlie’s thick cock stands out proudly, rock hard and wanting, and Draco swallows roughly in appreciation. Charlie grabs Draco’s hands, pulls him off the bed, and urges him to get on his knees on the floor. Draco looks up and smirks smugly as his mouth waters in anticipation. Draco may have been a bit of a novice, perhaps still is a bit, but six months later and he is fairly certain he can suck off Charlie and leave him trembling. 

Charlie pushes his prick against Draco’s lips, a smear of pre-come salty and hot on his tongue, as Draco opens his mouth in acceptance. Charlie bites back a moan and as he glances down, eyes pleading, Draco knows exactly what Charlie wants and that he’s more than willing to give it him. Draco nods his head slightly in approval and relaxes his throat in preparation as he feels Charlie’s hands glide into his hair and grip tightly. Charlie lets out a deep groan as he pushes his hard cock all the way into Draco’s hot, wet mouth. He pauses for a moment, allowing Draco to adjust and calm his initial gag reflex, before he begins to thrust in earnest. Charlie mutters profanities under his breath as he pulls himself nearly all the way out before pushing his way back in, steadily pumping back and forth. Draco shouldn’t be so turned on by the action, but he is, and his already rock hard prick aches as Charlie continues to fuck his face. 

Charlie’s movement becomes erratic and Draco can tell he is getting close. One more powerful thrust and warm seed is filling Draco’s mouth; Draco swallows as much as he can but some escapes his lips and Charlie takes pleasure in licking up the excess from his mouth.

“Are you ready to come Draco?”

Draco whines in response and it only takes two rough tugs from Charlie’s calloused hand before Draco is spilling all over the carpet. The two men remain on the floor for a few more minutes, leaning against one another and panting in recovery.

“Come, let’s clean up in the shower,” Charlie beckons as he gets up and moves towards the bathroom.

Draco nods in agreement and moves to follow when his eye is drawn towards the top drawer of the bedside table. What exactly is Charlie hiding in there? And why has he been so secretive lately? Dark thoughts begin to cloud the afterglow and Draco decides enough is enough. Next week will be their six month anniversary and Draco knows exactly what he is going to be giving, or rather giving up to Charlie.

x-x-x-x

The next week passes in a blur and Draco is downright skittish the evening of their anniversary. Dinner was extravagant, Charlie pulling out all the stops and making a homemade three course feast in celebration, but Draco is hardly able to taste a thing. He mechanically chews his food and smiles at the right moments as Charlie happily chatters on but inside his mind is racing. What if he can’t follow through? What if it turns out he’s terrible at it? What if Charlie finds him subpar?

“Draco, are you alright?”

Draco snaps out of his turbulent thoughts and makes an effort to loosen his grip on the stem of his wine glass. Charlie’s bright eyes are tinged with concern as he tilts his head in inquiry.

“I’m fine, really,” Draco forces a light laugh as he downs the rest of the wine in his glass, “Why don’t we move into the living room?”

Draco takes a deep breath to steady his nerves and leads the way into the other room. With a flick of his wand he ignites the fireplace, tall flames jumping as they spread warmth throughout the room. The light of the flame flickers over Charlie’s face, already flushed from the wine, and Draco feels his heart swell. Merlin, he really is in love with the man. The thought gives him courage and Draco smiles slyly as he slowly unbuttons his shirt, fingers only trembling ever so slightly. Charlie licks his lips at the sight and begins to mirror Draco’s actions. They both stand shirtless for a moment, facing the other, and Draco drinks in the familiar sight of Charlie’s tanned, toned chest. Charlie makes to move closer to Draco, but the blonde beats him to it, capturing Charlie’s lips in a passionate kiss as his hands work to unbuckle Charlie’s trousers.

“Eager, are we?” Charlie chuckles against Draco’s lips.

Draco replies by cupping the growing bulge in Charlie’s pants as he bites down on Charlie bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. Charlie runs his hands down Draco’s back and grips his ass, kneading the the trouser covered globes.

“You’re wearing far too many clothes,” Charlie purrs as he helps Draco undress.

Despite the heat in the room, Draco shivers as Charlie admires his naked form, a hungry gleam in his eye.

“Mmm, and you’re all mine,” Charlie growls as he drops to his knees and engulfs Draco’s mostly hard prick in his mouth. 

Draco lets out a surprised cry as his cock slides against the roof of Charlie’s mouth, tip nearly hitting the back of his throat.

“Nnng, so good,” Draco pants as his hands sink into Charlie’s thick hair.

Charlie smiles around his throbbing prick and continues to suck with enthusiasm. The hot heat of Charlie’s mouth is divine and Draco drowns in the feeling. Charlie gently backs off and Draco has to bite his lip not to groan in disappointment at the loss of sensation.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Charlie commands, voice hoarse.

Draco quickly complies, lust overtaking any leftover timidity as he raises his ass in the air, tantalizing Charlie. A delighted grin spreads over Charlie’s face and he grips his own cock tightly at the base as he drinks in the view.

“Merlin, you’re so hot Draco. Look how badly you want it.”

Draco presses his face into the carpet, his heart racing and skin on fire with anticipation.

Draco hears, rather than sees, Charlie approach behind him, dropping on his knees himself. The first puff of air against his exposed ass sends tingles throughout Draco’s body and he feels his hole quiver in response.

“Look at your tight arse, waiting for me to devour it.”

The filthy words drip from Charlie’s mouth and Draco shudders in response. There is a moment of absolute stillness and then Charlie’s tongue is tracing Draco’s rim teasingly, causing Draco to cry out in want. Merlin, he loves this part. Charlie laps at his opening, tongue pressing flat against the ridge, and Draco starts to pant obscenities into the carpet. His ass is dripping now, Charlie’s saliva running down towards his balls, and Charlie uses the extra moisture to press his tongue past the tight ring. Draco begins to tremble, the pressure in his balls increasing and the need to come unbearable, but he’s not ready just yet. The slight pressure of Charlie’s tongue is not enough, he wants the whole man, and tonight he plans to have him.

“I want you Charlie.”

“Oh, don’t I know it,” Charlie replies cockily against his ass.

“No, I want all of it. I want you to fuck me.”

Draco suddenly feels rather exposed and cold as Charlie pulls away swiftly.

“Wait, what?” Charlie inquires as he tugs on Draco’s shoulder so they are facing one another on the ground.

“I’m ready, Charlie,” Draco proclaims, raising his chin definitely while silently congratulating himself on keeping his voice steady.

Charlie takes in the words but still seems a bit shocked.

“I think we should talk first. There is something I need to say to you.”

The words are like ice over Draco and his heart beats wildly in panic. Does Charlie want to break up with him? Does he not believe Draco will go through with it? Draco decides there is no time to waste.

“Later, we can talk later. First, you’re going to fuck me!”

Charlie doesn’t seem to need any more convincing and he roughly turns Draco back around so his ass is back in the air.

“Merlin, you want it badly, don’t you Draco? You want my hard cock to fill you up?”

“Yes, please Charlie, give it to me.”

“I’m gonna stretch you apart, Draco. You’re gonna love every second of it.”

Charlie’s hand caresses Draco’s jaw before he pulls away and summons the lube.

Draco can hear the sounds of the lid opening behind him, barely audible over the harsh panting of his breath. A gentle, slippery finger circles his hole before pressing against the tight ring. Draco breathes in deeply and wills himself to relax. After a bit of resistance, Charlie’s finger slides inside and moves in and out, the familiar sensation fueling Draco’s lust.

“Just do it, Charlie,” Draco pleads.

“Shhh, trust me Draco,” Charlie murmurs in response as he slowly adds a second finger.

The burn sets right in but Draco bites his lip and waits. He knows after a few moments the pain will subside and the pleasure will soon take over. Charlie is slow and careful as he scissors his fingers and gently stretches Draco until he is a mewling mess. Charlie moves to add one more finger and Draco unconsciously freezes; this is uncharted territory and Draco is suddenly filled with doubt. Charlie senses his body tensing and soothingly runs a hand down his back.

“You’re alright, I’ve got you.”

It takes all his strength to relax his body again as he feels Charlie shift behind him. He hears the telltale noise of lube being applied to Charlie’s prick and trembles with anticipation. He wants this experience so badly, wants the man behind him so desperately, and yet the fear and doubt begin to creep in. As he feels the head of Charlie’s prick press against his opening, panic overrides reason and he moves away, turning around and grabbing his pants off the floor.

“Draco, are you alright?”

Draco must look a mess, eyes red and cheeks flushed, as his heart pounds against his chest. He wants Charlie so badly, but not like this.

“I’m sorry Charlie, I can’t do this. I… I love you, I do, but I can’t bear the thought of giving something like this up to you when you might as well leave me the next day.”

“Leave you?” Charlie asks incredulously.

Draco nods solemnly, hair falling in front of his eyes, as he feels his heart breaking in two.

“I knew I should have spoken to you first before we started this,” Charlie sighs, “I have to grab something from the bedroom, I’ll be right back.”

Draco feels utterly gutted as he watches Charlie leave the room. This must be it, Charlie is ready to break up with him once and for all. However, Charlie returns a moment later with a small ring box in his hand and a nervous smile on his face.

Draco’s heart begins to beat wildly again, but this time for a different reason. His head pounds and vision blurs around the edges as he watches Charlie get down on one knee. It’s all a bit obscene, as Charlie is still naked and sporting a raging hard on. The flames from the fire continue to cast shadows all over his muscled body and yet it is the look of pure adoration on his face that takes Draco’s breath away.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, you silly git, will you marry me?”

Oh. Oh! Draco nods fervently in reply, not trusting himself to speak, and Charlie, a huge grin blooming on his face, slips the ring onto Draco’s finger.

“And we can wait, Draco. There is no need to rush anything, marriage or sex.”

Draco grabs both of Charlie’s hands with his own and stares into his eyes.

“No, I don’t want to wait. I want to do it, I’m ready this time.”

Draco captures Charlie’s lips in a kiss before the other man can reply. The kiss is dizzying and Draco empties all his insecurities and worry from the past few weeks into it. Charlie responds in kind, tongue parting Draco’s lips, as he kisses away the blonde’s fears with promises and reassurances. 

It doesn’t take long before Draco’s prick has taken interest again and Charlie gently pushes Draco onto his back, against the plush rug. Charlie pours a generous amount of lube over Draco’s hardening cock and allows the excess to drip down and over his ass. A large, calloused hand grips Draco’s prick and begins slow, firm strokes as the other hand gently massages Draco’s balls.

Draco squirms against the carpet, lost in sensation as Charlie slowly builds up his orgasm. His body is tingling all over when Charlie finally moves his fingers further south and begins to press against Draco’s opening. Draco’s body is trembling with anticipation and he sucks in a great gulp of air as Charlie pushes one and then two fingers inside. Despite being well-stretched before the sensation burns beautifully and Draco’s head swims with the knowledge that soon those fingers will be replaced by the thickness of his boyfriend… no, his fiance.

“I’m ready Charlie, I want you inside me.”

Charlie moans in response, a pulse of pre come escaping the tip of his thick cock, as he applies more lube to himself. Charlie lines himself up against Draco, bending his legs and resting Draco’s shins against his shoulders. As the tip slowly starts to press against his opening, Draco’s heart begins to pound and his body tenses.

“Shh, my love. Just breathe and relax,” Charlie murmurs gently in his ear.

Draco focuses his mind and exhales as he feels Charlie’s cock push past the tight ring of muscle. Merlin it burns! The intense pain shocks Draco’s system but as Charlie eases in slowly, bit by bit, the pain fades slightly, leaving a throbbing burn in it’s place.

Draco squeezes his eyes shut as he feels Charlie fully seat himself inside, but is surprised when he feels a puff of hot air in his ear.

“Open your eyes Draco, I want you to watch every minute of this.”

Draco slowly opens his eyes to find Charlie leaning over him, their chests just barely touching, and Charlie’s wild hair tickling his face. Draco tilts his head closer and Charlie responds by kissing him, open mouthed and wet.

Draco feels his body adjust to the thickness inside him, the stretch becoming pleasant and his cock, trapped between their bodies, throbs in response.

“Well, aren’t you going to fuck me?” Draco smirks cheekily.

“Beware what you ask for,” Charlie groans in response.

Charlie begins to move in earnest, still pausing slightly each time he catches Draco grimace slightly in discomfort, until he reaches a steady pace. An uncomfortable burn lingers at first but soon it is replaced with a satisfying ache as Charlie pumps into him. Draco arches up to meet Charlie’s thrusts as he rocks against him, rubbing his dripping prick against Charlie’s hard stomach.

“Fuck, you’re so tight Draco. Your virgin ass is mine, all mine.”

Draco lets out a strained moan, unable to form words in his current state.

“You look so hot, just wait until next time, I’m gonna fuck you so hard. I’m gonna pound into you and make you forget your name.”

Charlie adjusts the angle of his thrust slightly and Draco sees stars as Charlie hits against something inside.

“Charlie! Nggghh…”

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?” Charlie grunts in response.

His thrusts increase, hitting that same spot nearly every time and Draco cries out as he feels his release rush from his body. The sticky fluid spreads between them and Draco’s entire body trembles in response.

Charlie let’s out a low moan as his rocking becomes more erratic. Charlie pushes inside once, twice more and a look of pure bliss enters his face as he comes deep inside Draco. Draco can feel the wild pulsing and wetness spread inside and it may well be the most erotic thing he has ever experienced. Charlie collapses on top of Draco, still deeply seated inside him, and Draco wraps his arms around his torso. He feels Charlie’s sweat dampened forehead against his and he tilts his head forward to capture Charlie’s lips into a soft kiss. Charlie moves to grab his wand but Draco tightens his legs around his waist, not ready for the moment to end just yet, and they remain together for a bit longer. Charlie finally pulls out of Draco, not before giving him another lingering kiss, and mutters a quick cleaning spell on them both. 

They lay side by side in front of the fire, Draco’s head resting on Charlie’s chest, enjoying the comfortable silence. The dying fire emits a soft glow over the two and Draco admires the way the light reflects on the shiny ring on his finger. Charlie catches the action and presses a kiss into Draco’s hair.

“How could you think I was losing interest in you and wanted to break up?” Charlie asks, pushing himself onto his elbows to look into Draco’s face.

“You had been so distant and secretive lately. Also, last week when you said you were visiting your Mother at the Burrow I ran into her at Diagon Alley. I thought maybe you were meeting up with someone else…”

“Oh, Draco. No wonder you’ve been so prickly lately. For the record, I was actually at The Manor that day, asking your father for permission to propose.. I thought he might appreciate a more traditional approach.”

“Oh!” Draco laughs, “I can’t imagine that was much of a fun trip.”

“Well,” Charlie smirks playfully, “It was fun seeing his conflict as he weighed the pros and cons of me being a Weasley versus being a Pureblood.”

The two men both laugh as they collapse back onto the floor, leaning against the other. Draco snuggles up to Charlie’s side and leans over to whisper in his ear.

“You know, now that we are engaged, we can do this all day, every day.”

“Merlin, I’ve created a monster,” Charlie teases in reply but his fingers trail down Draco’s chest all the same.

He cups Draco’s hardening cock briefly before moving south, pressing his finger into Draco’s tender opening.

“I bet that aches so good, my love, doesn’t it?”

Draco moans in response as he wiggles against Charlie’s hand, urging him to press in deeper. His ass is still quite sore, and it burns in protest as Charlie pushes in, but the discomfort is delicious and Draco wants more.

All too soon, Charlie removes his finger and rises off the floor, leaving Draco wanting on the ground. Charlie smiles seductively in reply and pulls Draco to his feet before gripping him around the waist and throwing the startled blonde over his shoulder.

“Charlie!!” Draco yelps in indignation.

Charlie just chuckles in response as he tightens his hold and marches towards the bedroom.

“Come on, dear. We have a lot of time to make up for.”

x-x-x-x

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)  
> Find me on [livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/-melodic-/)


End file.
